powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Electricity Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate electricity. Also Called * Electric Current Manipulation * Electrokinesis * Fulgurkinesis * Electric Charge Manipulation * Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation * Lightning Release/Raiton Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Applications * Create/generate/increase, absorb, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities: ** Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity. ** Charged Particles Manipulation ** Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. ** Electric Field Manipulation ** Electric Field Negation ** Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. *** Electrical Wall Crawling ** Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement. ** Power up electronics by recharging their battery. * Electricity Attacks - user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. * Electricity Solidification ** Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Electrical Force Field * Electroreception ** Electrocommunication * Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. Techniques * Bio-Electricity Manipulation * Discharge * Electric Aura * Electric Transmutation * Electrical Signal Manipulation * Electrical Telekinesis * Electrical Telepathy * Electricity Empowerment * Electricity Mimicry ** Lightning Ball Form * Electricity Portal Creation * Electrokinetic Combat * Electrokinetic Invisibility * Electronic Communication * Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. * Electrical Healing by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Electrical Enhanced Condition ** Electrical Regeneration * Electrokinetic Flight * Electrolysis on atomized water. * Prevalent Discharge * Static Electricity Manipulation Variations * Black Lightning Manipulation * Cosmic-Electric Manipulation * Electron Manipulation * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation * Physical Lightning Manipulation ** Astral Electricity Manipulation * Positive Electricity Manipulation * Positron Manipulation * Psychic Lightning Manipulation * Underwater-Lightning Manipulation * White Lightning Manipulation Associations * Electrical Immunity * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Heat Generation * Ion Manipulation * Incineration * Lightning Induced Powers * Magnetism Manipulation * Neural Impulse Manipulation by redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. **Reanimation by reanimating the dead. * Plasma Manipulation * Resurrection by restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy. * Spark Manipulation * Technology Manipulation by controlling the electrical functions of technology. * Thunder Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance and the amount of energy depends of the strength and skill of the user. * Electricity can be insulated by non-conductive mater such as air. * Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. * May have problems using electronics. * Users may short circuit if hit with water. * Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water too move through. Universal Difference In universes such The Avatar series, electricity manipulation requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and a peace of mind. But physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, which in our universe can be interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin (positive chi) and yang (negative chi energy) collide together to become whole again, lightning is created, essentially its similar to matter and Anti-matter collision. In which when they collide they release pure energy in the form of photon. Supposedly in the Avatar Universe, the combine of yin and yang release the pure energy in the form of electricity. Trivia Fulgurkinesis is often confused with electrokinesis, which should have been caught earlier, considering the lack of Latin prefix. But it will be continued to be used anyway, considering people's familiarity with the term. Known Users See Also: Shock and Awe Animation (Western) Anime/Manga Comic Book Film Television Series Video Games Other Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers